Main characters
Below are the main characters and cast in each season. If you cannot find a character or cast member, please look in the Recurring Characters, Guest Characters or Characters by groups sections. Note: Kiefer Sutherland has appeared as Jack Bauer in every episode of the series to date. He is the only actor to do so. Season 1 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Notes * All main cast members appeared in every episode of season one. * Carlos Bernard appeared as Tony Almeida in 23 episodes. * Penny Johnson Jerald appeared as Sherry Palmer in 22 episodes. * Xander Berkeley appeared as George Mason in 12 episodes. * Jude Ciccolella appeared as Mike Novick in 11 episodes. Season 2 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (All Episodes) * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner(All Episodes) * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (all except 2.19 and 2.20) * Xander Berkeley as George Mason (episodes 2.01 to 2.15 only) * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer (episodes 2.06 to 2.14, 2.16, 2.21 to 2.24 only) * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (All Episodes) * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer (All Episodes) Notes * Reiko Aylesworth appeared as Michelle Dessler in all 24 episodes. * Jude Ciccolella appeared as Mike Novick in 19 episodes. * Michelle Forbes appeared as Lynne Kresge in 18 episodes. Season 3 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Notes * All main cast members appeared in every episode of season three. * DB Woodside appeared as Wayne Palmer in all 24 episodes. * Mary Lynn Rajskub appeared as Chloe O'Brian in all 24 episodes. * Penny Johnson Jerald appeared as Sherry Palmer in 10 episodes. Season 4 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (All Episodes) * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines (All Episodes) * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll (episodes 4.01 to 4.12 only) * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin (episodes 4.01-4.08 & 4.10 to 4.13 only) * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning (All Episodes) * and William Devane as James Heller (episodes 4.01 to 4.14; 4.22) Notes * Carlos Bernard appeared as Tony Almeida in 18 episodes. * Reiko Aylesworth appeared as Michelle Dessler in 13 episodes. * Dennis Haysbert appeared as David Palmer in 6 episodes. * Mary Lynn Rajskub appeared as Chloe O'Brian in 16 episodes. * Louis Lombardi appeared as Edgar Stiles in all 24 episodes. Season 5 * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines (all except 5.20) * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (episodes 5.01; 5.05; 5.11; 5.12; 5.13; 5.14 only) * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan (all except 5.15) * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan (all except 5.17) * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning (all except 5.12; 5.17; 5.18; 5.20; 5.23; 5.24) * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles (episodes 5.01 to 5.13) * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan (all except 5.15) Notes * Jude Ciccolella appeared as Mike Novick in 21 episodes. * Jayne Atkinson appeared as Karen Hayes in 12 episodes. * Glenn Morshower appeared as Agent Aaron Pierce in 14 episodes. * Peter Weller appeared as Christopher Henderson in 12 episodes. Season 6 *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer *James Morrison as Bill Buchanan *Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes *Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian *Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman *Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir *Peter MacNicol as Thomas Lennox *and Regina King as Sandra Palmer Notes Roger Cross appeared as Curtis Manning in 4 episodes. Category:Lists